Alphas VS Omegas: Battle Royale (cancelled soz)
by Blazin' Blitz
Summary: What happens when climate change escalates to catastrophe, creating a super storm? Wolves from all over Jasper have survived through these conditions, now the government seeks to turn survival into sport, entertainment and profit. Western, Eastern, Northern and Southern groups fight for survival in this Battle Royale. Watch as wolves live and other's die! *Cancelled*
1. Prologue

**A/N**: _This fic will be sort of a hardcore battle royale parody. There will be lots of gun battles, typical looting, Hunger Games and PUBG references here and there, character deaths, rape, team work and twists towards the end of the story. Enjoy reading the first chapter of this fic._

* * *

**_Prologue_**

Jasper County is no longer a home to wolves anymore, climate change, global warming and drastic changes to the environment have now caused the greatest of impacts on Earth. Hazardous smoke and substances now polluting the air, has now created a super geologically unstable storm that moves throughout far Northern America and is now moving back to Jasper.

* * *

Humphrey's P.O.V.

I slowly opened my eyes, feeling the rough surface I was laying on. I tried getting up but my hands were bound together.

"Handcuffs? No it can't be, these look like they're opened electronically." I said to myself as I inspected the cuffs.

All of a sudden, I was hit with the blinding sensation of about 20 lights, realizing that I was in some sort of large empty warehouse. I looked around and saw more than a hundred other wolves in here.

"What the fuck? Where are we?" Wolves were asking and panicking around the area. I looked around and saw some wolves that looked really scared... almost as if they knew what was going on.

I managed to get up and walked around, looking at all the terrified faces of these wolves. I saw two wolves trying to comfort each other and assumed that they must've been a couple.

I looked up and saw a wolf wearing a suit, standing on the highest platform of the building. He turned on the microphone, silencing the other wolves.

"Greetings ladies and gentlemen. I know you're all wondering why you're all here. I am Winston and as you know, Jasper has been deemed as the most hazardous and most unsafe location in the world. The 400 of you were selected to participate in the first ever battle royale. 100 wolves from Eastern Jasper, 100 from Western and 100 from Northern and Southern Jasper. We've been watching you all and how you've survived through it. Today you will be going back to Jasper, there will be weapons, supplies, food and water scattered throughout the parks and cities of Jasper. You are free to form Alliances with other wolves, even if it can be your whole pack from the county. You may not form Alliances with wolves from rival packs. This battle royale is to determine who are the greatest wolves in Jasper, murdering wolves from your own packs is allowed as well. Good luck and may the greatest, survive." The wolf announced then huge doors opened up, greeting us with sunlight.

I felt like I might have a problem making alliances because I never really had friends from Western Jasper and I was fine surviving on my own. I can't believe that team killing is allowed. This is so fucked up.

We walked out of the huge shelter we were in and found out we were on an Island the whole time. I looked around and noticed that there was a storm coming, not the normal kind storm.

It was a red storm cloud with multiple colors of lightning. Once, it was 'drizzling' and I was caught in the storm, the toxicity of the droplets from the storm burnt my back and now it's just a nasty scar. It would be a really bad experience to be in that storm.

We continued walking then we saw one huge plane. One wolf holding an assault rifle, ordered us to get into the plane and sit in the cabins based on where we lived back in Jasper. Northern, Eastern, Southern and Western.

The plane was really huge and it took me about 15 minutes to get to the Western cabin. I didn't really want to make friends and socialize so I just chose an empty row with no other wolves there.

Deep down, I still knew that the best way to survive is to make a lot of friends. We then took off from the runway.

"Is this seat taken?" A female wolf asked. I didn't even look at her but just waved it off and allowed her to sit beside me. I stared out the window, looking at the slowly approaching storm.

I was so lost in my train of thought when the wolf next to me handed me something, I didn't even notice it. I looked down and saw that it was a weird device.

"What's this?" I asked, inspecting the thing like it was new technology.

"A lady walked in handing everyone one of these. She said it's like a GPS device, it also informs us when wolves are killed. She also said that the device can be upgraded to show positions of you teammates only if they are registered. Can I please be on your team?" The wolf asked. That's when I finally looked at her, she had amber fur and hazel eyes.

"Sorry to disappoint, but I don't work well in teams." I said to her. She took my hand and pressed it on her device, then put her's on mine.

"What are you doing?" I asked her. She rolled her eyes at me.

"What's it look like? I'm joining your team." She responded while I was trying to undo what she did. The intercom for each cabin went on.

"Greetings passengers, we are now approaching Jasper County, underneath your seats, are parachutes. Use these parachutes to glide to wherever you wish to land, you may jump off whenever you like but only while the plane is over Jasper. Good luck and may the best wolves, survive." The pilot said. I looked out the window and saw that we were just about over Jasper.

I saw wolves already jumping out from the Eastern Cabin. I guess that most wolves would want to start of where they're most familiar with. I waited with the wolf beside me for about 12 more minutes before we could jump off.

"Do you know how to use a parachute?" I asked her. She nodded then we jumped out together. To be honest, I was scared shitless by the wind hitting against my face as the female wolf and I were diving down towards Western Jasper.

"Pull the chute!" I told her.

"What?!?!" She asked putting her hand over her ear.

"The chute! Pull the chute!!!" I shouted again.

"I can't hear you!!!" She said. I then motioned the pulling action of the chute. That's when she understood me and opened her chute. I pulled mine after her. We were like, 380 meters from us resting in pepperoni!

We landed just outside a shopping mall, hopefully away from other wolves. I followed the wolf into the mall. "So where do you think we should start... Kate?" I asked as I looked at the GPS, seeing her name.

"We'll start at a grocery store. We'll get some food there, then we'll go to the campers shop which is not far from this store." She replied.

"You really know you're way around this mall. This really does come in handy in situations like these." I complemented her.

We walked around the store, getting some fruits, vegetables, meat and energy drinks. While I was looking for more energy drinks, I heard something rattling in the next aisle.

_"Kate someone else is here."_ I whispered to her. I quietly crawled to the next aisle, making sure that the next wolf doesn't hear me, if that wolf has a gun, I would be in shit.

I was shocked to see that it was a white furred wolf with a shotgun and a pistol. She seemed to have already found a back pack and weapons. I picked up a frying pan and slowly creeped up behind her. I know that I probably shouldn't be doing this but she has weapons and supplies, I thought the best thing I could do was knock her out and take her stuff.

I was right behind her and as I was about to take a swing at her head, she turned around and screamed. I fucked up. She punched me in the face and made a run for it, leaving her stuff behind.

"Wait, stop! I'm sorry I tried knocking you out!" I apologized as I chased the wolf around the store.

"Let's sit down, and have a talk about some things." I offered but we still kept the chase going. Kate just stood there, laughing at me. The wolf jumped over a food basket, knocking the vegetable stand over making it difficult for me to catch up.

"I'm sorry, we can talk about it if you want." I still offered. She slowed down a bit since she was out of breath, giving me the opportunity to catch her. I slide tackled her, knocking her of her feet.

"Sorry about tripping you but it's the only way to make sure that you wouldn't try to run again." I said as I offered my hand to her, she hesitated for a moment. She seemed a bit reluctant when she took my hand.

"Are you Eastern?" She asked, in a worried tone. I had to answer this carefully.

"I'm Western but if you're Eastern, it's fine we won't hurt you." I said as I lifted her up. She just shook her head.

"I'm Western too. No one accepted me into their group or team because they thought my white fur would give them away if enemy wolves were out looting and if we were camping." She explained, looking depressed.

I snatched the girl's GPS thing and put my hand on the touch pad. "You want me on your team?" She asked. I acknowledged by taking her hand and pressed it against my gadget.

"So... Lilly, do you even know how to use a gun?" Kate asked her. She just shook her head, I just face palmed at her response.

"Guess I'll just have to teach you. Let's just go to that camp shop and get more supplies." I said as we picked up Lilly's loot.

The walk to the next shop was way too quiet. Even if every other wolf that lived in Jasper was gone. All our gadgets simultaneously vibrated.

"Stupid battle-pad is so annoying." Kate said, I didn't even know that's what these things were called.

"No, this is something different: Link and Lyle have died. Cause of death: Triggered their own trip mine trap." Lilly stated, looking at the battle-pad.

I know I shouldn't be saying this, but that's sounds kinda funny. I mean come on, who can really set off a trap that they, themselves created. At least I had something funny to think about while we loot the mall.

* * *

**A/N**: _I felt like I needed to post another story while I'm still thinking about ideas for The Most Extraordinary Life In High School story. This fic is meant to be a parody of PUBG._

_Keep Calm_

**_AND HAVE A CHICKEN DINNER_**


	2. My Alliance Can't ShootCan't Be Trusted

**A/N**: _Time will now be written in military format, 1:30pm=13:30, for example. __Saddest Author's Note in the history of A/N's_: _Please Read and Review :(_

* * *

**_My Alliance Can't Shoot_****_/My Alliance Can't be Trusted_**

_Jasper West Coast Mall_

_Thursday 16:57_

Humphrey's P.O.V.

We got a large tent, a couple of torches, binoculars, lighters and fresh clothes if we might need to head to other territories of Jasper. Lilly walked around a bit and found something interesting.

"I found some guns." Lilly announced. Why does Lilly always find the best loot first? I bet that she was the first wolf to find something once we got here.

"There's a normal M16 assault rifle, two heavy pistols, one double-barrel shotgun and three sniper rifles with adjustable scopes." Lilly said as she pulled out each of the guns from underneath a table.

"You know all of that, but you can't even use a gun?" I asked while I inspected the guns. She rolled her eyes. I can't believe my team has no other boy besides me and both girls can't use guns.

Any wolf that comes across us will definitely see that we're boned. We took the guns and left the shop.

Next stop: a pharmacy to get some med-kits and some first aid. We walked out of the mall and walked down the empty streets of the city.

Our battle-pads vibrated again, I hope it's not gonna be another death, I still can't believe that the first wolves to die, died such a screwed up death.

"WARNING: STORM APPROACHING. PLEASE FIND SHELTER AND REMAIN IN SAFE ZONE UNTIL STORM HAS CLEARED." The pad's automated voice announced. Now this was definitely going to be the hardest part of this Battle Royale.

"Shit, let's head into the hotel." Kate suggested, but that idea was a no-go plan.

"No-can-do. That storm will tear apart that hotel, we can either run like hell to get to the safe zone, or we find somewhere safe to hide underground. I prefer that we hide underground in the subways because the estimated safe zone is 48 miles away and it's deep in Northern Territory." I said as I looked at the battle-pad.

The nearest Subway station was just two blocks away, we ran for the entrance and closed the gates, making sure no one else follows us.

"What do we do now?" Lilly asked, I too had no idea what to do, so I just blurted out the first thing that popped into my head.

"Anyone up for a game?" I asked, making Kate and Lilly tilt their heads in confusion. I mentally face palmed myself for bringing that up. Breaking the silence, our pad's vibrated once again.

"Candu has been killed, Garth sniped the poor guy." Kate said as she read the details. I can't believe that killing has already started, it hasn't even been a day yet! The battle-pads vibrated a second time.

"Pawlak died in the storm." I read from the screen. I knew that there was going to be that one wolf who would be stuck in the storm and I honestly felt really sorry for him.

My tail stiffened at the thought of being in the storm, Lilly saw this and played around with my tail.

"Hey! My tail is off limits, why don't you fiddle with Kate's tail?!" I retorted to Lilly messing with my tail.

"Nope, your's is way softer than her's and I don't want to look homo because I'm playing with another girl's tail. Besides, I like _'fondling' _your tail." She stated, making me tilt my head towards her.

I was genuinely shocked at the fact that she said fondling instead of fiddling, this almost turned me on.

"Let's just follow the tracks to the next exit." Kate said, trying to kill the mood.

"Aw, you jealous?" Lilly said, now forcing me between the two. I wish someone could just throw a grenade and kill us all.

* * *

_Eastern Central Jasper_

_Claw Cave Cliffs_

_Thursday 17:20_

Garth's P.O.V.

I never liked killing, but I did what I had to at the time. The wolf I killed was named Candu he had a gun to a girl's head, I had to pull the trigger before he did or she would die.

Now my squad worships me like I'm royalty or something. Easterners take things too seriously. If I could, I would join an Western squad within a heartbeat, but rules are rules.

"Hey Garth, let's set up camp here." Claw suggested, I trusted his judgment on situations in my team. He is also second in command of this squad.

"Alright, we'll ready the tents and we'll take shifts guarding our camp. Claw, Scar and Frizz, you three take the first shift. The sun is setting so we better get set." I told everyone. They wasted no time and immediately worked on the camp. I set up my tent and went to sleep as soon as possible.

* * *

_Garth's Camp_

_Thursday 22:20_

I was awoken by the sound of a muffled scream in another tent. What happened next, totally got me by surprise. Once I got up, I saw Claw, stabbing the pillow I just moved away from.

"Fuck it, Garth! Just stay still so I can kill you!" Claw said in a maniacal manner as he took violent slashes at me with his hunting knife. I dodged most of his attacks but while I was backing out from the tent, I tripped and fell back a bit, giving Claw the opening to stab me in my side.

I grabbed a shovel and hit him on across his face, knocking him out instantly. I heard voices in the next tent and I was not in a good shape to fight, I really wish I could have helped the wolf in the next tent.

I left my tent with some supplies and quietly left the camp, I figured the best thing to do was to desert my alliance and also remove myself from their battle-pads by removing myself as a member of the team.

I saw another wolf leaving the tent but I didn't want anything to do with my squad anymore, I just wanted to get some where safe so I could heal myself.

I spent hours traveling across a mountains until I came across a train station. It was out in the open so I couldn't just sit there, so I followed the tracks, hoping it leads me some place underground.

"Heh, to think I'd be betrayed by my second in command and my best friend, all in one day. Just when I was thinking he was the best wolf in my squad." I said to myself, feeling sorrowful.

I felt myself lose consciousness as I walked into a tunnel. _'Damn, I should have patched myself up earlier!' _I thought.

I was had lost a lot of blood and I felt my body going numb. I tripped over myself and fell on the tracks. I was about to push myself up but blacked out before I could try.

* * *

_Somewhere In An Underground Subway_

_Friday 12:16_

I opened my eyes slowly, I touched my side and realized that my abdomen was in bandages, I jolted up at the pain when I touched the wound. Two female wolves yelped in suprise which startled me.

"Who are you?" The amber furred wolf asked. "I'm Garth... who are you?" I paused then asked her and the white furred wolf. That's when I noticed loud and obnoxious snoring in the background.

"We are Westerners, I'm Kate, that's Lilly and the loud wolf in the back is Humphrey." She said.

"Westerners?" I asked as I slowly backed away from them. I remembered how I just killed a Western wolf yesterday.

"We're not going to hurt you. We know you were the wolf who got the first kill on a Western wolf in the Battle Royale but it's fine, after all Humphrey's the wolf who found you while he went scouting for supplies. He's also basically the leader of this small little team we've got. If you want, you could join us." Kate offered but I wasn't too sure of that.

"Kate! Remember what Winston said about Alliances? We aren't allowed to form alliances with other territories!" The white furred wolf said, almost reading my mind.

I turned around and tried to get away from them but something caught my tail.

"No, no, no. Where do you think you're going? You know you can't get far with your injuries and you can't survive out there all on your own." Said the grey furred wolf, who I thought was sleeping but got a hold of me.

"Thank you Humphrey." Kate said, Lilly just shook her head in disbelief.

"And I also think that Kate has an eye for you." Humphrey said, earning a rough nudge from Kate.

"Ow! We also need another wolf who can at least use a pistol because my alliance can't shoot for shit." He made yet another smart remark now getting jabbed by Lilly.

This small group was quite a funny team, they also took some things seriously when they needed to. It was also at this moment that I knew... I switched sides.

"Fine then I'll join the team." I said, looking at Kate shaking in excitement. Humphrey and I exchanged battle-pads and scanned our hands, then with Kate and Lilly.

"So, what were you three doing in the subways?" I asked them, knowing that they were gonna ask me the same question sooner or later.

"We were taking shelter away from the storm. How about you? I saw you lying on the tracks and slowly bleeding out so I took you in." Humphrey explained.

"All I can say is that my last alliance just can't be trusted very well. We set up a camp for the night then during the evening, Claw who was my second in command for the squad, betrayed the team with about 6 other wolves. I'm not sure about the other wolves who might have escaped but I'm sure of one who ran the opposite direction." I told the group. Kate and Lilly stared at me with wide eyes.

"That's terrible!" Lilly said, Humphrey looked as if he sort of expected this.

"How big was your team? It's quite possible that if your team has a lot of members, it's likely that some wolves might take advantage of this and form a a secret rebellion to take over your squad." Humphrey explained just as our battle-pads vibrated.

"Claw is now leader of Eastern Alpha Team 6." Kate read from the screen and I that we were near Eastern territory once I saw the map.

"Humphrey we gotta move, we are just 3 miles away from crossing the Eastern border!" I exclaimed. He just looked at me with a confused face but realized where he found me was in Eastern Jasper.

The time we realized it, we were too late. Lilly turned around away was hit with a baseball bat to the side of her head, Humphrey and I intervened then Kate, him and I got tased by three wolves in the dark.

_To Be Continued_


	3. Bizarre Cannibalistic Wolves

**A/N**: _This might be a long chapter..._

* * *

**_Bizarre Cannibalistic Wolves_**

_Eastern Territory_

_Unknown Location_

_Saturday 00:00_

Lilly's P.O.V.

My head hurts, the last thing I remember was us talking to Garth, he then explained to us how he left his squad, then we found out we were in Eastern... oh my God I got hit in the head after that.

I couldn't open my eyes since there was a cloth tied across my eyes. I was so scared, I'm way too young to die.

"Uh... why am I blindfolded?" I heard Humphrey's voice in all this confusion.

"Is it just me or am I feeling a bit naked?" Kate said as I heard her move around uncomfortably.

"That's because you're all naked." I heard one random wolf say. This was extremely uncomfortable and very alarming. I tried moving then I realized that I was tied to a pole.

"Are you gonna kill us?" Humphrey asked in a rather stupid than idiotic tone. I was so gonna die next to the biggest idiot in Jasper.

"Of course not. We're gonna eat you, worship our Great Spirit Animals... then we'll kill you after that." The wolf said.

"Uh... chief? You can't necessarily _'kill'_ them after you've already eaten them." Another wolf corrected the main wolf's hilarious error.

"Don't tell me what I know, Cormack!" He exclaimed at him, making other wolves wince at his booming voice.

"I don't believe it... it's barely been 20 hours since we got here and you wolves already created a fucking cult?" Garth said, interrupting the wolves murmuring.

I didn't really want to stay tied up on a pole all naked and blindfolded. Even with my blindfold on, I could still feel that there was a wolf with nasty intentions.

"Oh where are my manners... this is no cult, my friend, this is a step forward to true enlightenment-" The wolf was cut off by Humphrey.

"ILLUMINATI?!" Humphrey blurted out loud making me laugh a bit. I actually wish someone could take our blindfolds off so I could see the reaction of the leader's face.

"Fuck no! As I was saying... this is a group where you sacrifice yourselves and dedicate your loyalties to our Spirit Animals... after tonight... we will eternally be in your debt." The wolf said. I didn't get a single word he said and at the sound of things... I definitely don't wanna know.

"Can we be untied now?" Kate asked a half witted question so dumb it could almost rival Humphrey's. There's no way that they could just untie us and let us walk freely.

"Of course, you are our honorary guests. We must be courteous towards you four." The wolf said as he began untying my blindfold and restraints. Guess it's possible after all?

"Uh... Chief Raquel?" Cormack, who I now see is a short, black furred wolf, asked the leader who was a huge alpha with brown fur.

"Not now Cormack, show some respect to our guests!" The chief retorted at him once more as he finshed untying Garth who was the last wolf.

"Everyone kneel before our enlightened saviours!" Raquel said then everyone bowed down in front of us.

"Run!" Humphrey said as he bolted away. We grabbed a couple of underwear as we left the cave. If only we still had our weapons, we could at least have a fighting chance against those cannibals.

"This might be an inappropriate time to be saying this but you and Kate look hot without any clothes." Garth said as we kept running from the bizarre wolves.

"I'm flattered, look at you and your mighty V-Basher." Kate said and I honestly could not believe what she was doing here, of all places!

"Now isn't the best time to be flirting wh-" I was cut off by a harpoon flying in between Kate and I. "You know what... just keep running!" I finished then continued running faster.

We kept running while dodging harpoons, spears, and arrows until we saw light. The four of us run straight into the light... but we then found ourselves in the air and the light was actually the bright light shimmering from the moon. The cave had a suprisingly short ledge so we ran straight off the cliff without even realizing it.

"AAAAHHHHH!!!" We all screamed in unison as we fell to our almost inevitable death but we instead, plunged into a large lake.

We all popped up from beneath the water and swam to the shore. We had absolutely nothing on us so we had no way of finding out where are we in Jasper and no first aid kit and survival tools. Fucking amazing!

We put on the now wet underwear we found back in the cave and headed out wandering around the forest. I never knew that there were this many trees around here, it almost felt like a jungle. It was freezing out here and just by luck, we spotted a fire in the distance.

"My God, can we just rest for the night?" Kate suggested, clearly tired from all the running, walking around and swimming.

"Kate, it's not even night anymore, it's past midnight. We have to raid those wolves, steal some of their stuff that's important to us, then leave quietly... without killing them of course." Humphrey stated, making me roll my eyes at him.

"Oh Humphrey, ever the pacifist, Garth did I mention that when I met these two, which was just two days ago, I was out looting a grocery store then out of nowhere, Humphrey shows up behind me with a frying pan ready to knock me out and take my shit?" I mentioned Humphrey's little stunt, making him feel uncomfortable. Garth laughed when I told him this.

"Really?" He asked, wanting to know if this this was a true story and trust me... it was as real as it could get.

"Ahem... let's just loot the camp and get this over with!" Humphrey retorted. I gave him a mean pout and Kate nudged him for some reason.

"Hmph, Coyote!" I said.

"Turtle!" He responded to the name calling. Now this meant war between Humphrey and I.

"What makes you call me a turtle?!" I asked furiously, ignoring the fact that we were right next to a camp.

"For one, you're slowing down the team most of the time. Second, turtles have a thing to hide away from everything!" He retorted, which actually hurt me a little.

"So what? It's self defense! I wouldn't expect you and your coyote-mind to understand-"

"Uhm... sorry to interrupt your little _'married-couple'_ argument, but could you wolves do this somewhere else, other wolves are trying to sleep... and put some clothes on, will ya?!" A dark brown furred wolf cut me off and complained about the fight Humphrey and I were having.

* * *

_Kate: Are you sure it was "just a fight"?_

_Lilly: Shut up and let me tell my part of the story!_

_Humphrey: __Your Point Of View sucks!_

_Lilly: ..._

* * *

"Sorry about the commotion, but we don't have any clothes, equipment or any battle-pads." Kate explained to the wolf.

"Really? How have you survived these past two days?!" She asked in shock.

"We had our stuff just before we got kidnapped by a psychotic cult and had stripped us for our clothes, getting ready to eat us." Humphrey responded, leaving the poor wolf with a traumatized expression on her face.

"...Anyway I'm Reba, _'charmer boy'_, we really need more members in our Alliance and you need supplies. Our leader is Hutch and he is really not in a good mood after his brother got shot in the head." The wolf explained.

Garth had the most guiltiest face I have ever seen before when Reba mentioned a certain wolf capping Candu. It seems she had him all figured out.

"It was you right? Muscular, tan furred wolf?" She called him out, she seemed pretty good and picking out the guiltiest of the guiltiest.

"Heh, I wouldn't... psssh, why would I... come on!" Garth blurted out as he started sweating from the pressure Reba was giving him. She began approaching Garth, slowly but alarmingly.

"Cut the crap and just say it, say it was you with the AWM sniper rifle that day. You were Alpha Team 6's Marksman. You had your whole squad at our doorstep." She stepped towards Garth within each word that left her lips to the point that she had already had Garth up against a tree.

"Please don't cut off my wang!" Garth pleaded in fear for his '_V-Basher'_, as Kate calls it. Reba smirked, then pulled out a pair of gardening scissors from her pocket, God knows why she had them in the first place.

"Okay, okay, okay. I did, in fact pull the trigger but it wasn't even my idea. It kinda was but still, he could've killed the girl. I never wanted to raid your team besides, I friggin' left my old Alliance." Garth confessed, making Reba giggle a bit.

"I was never gonna cut your wang, but if you didn't confess, I would have cut your underwear to greet the love machine myself." Reba finished, causing to Kate stare at her with great hatred.

"Damnit!" Garth said after realizing he got pranked.

"On a serious note, do you know what your team did with that wolf?" Reba asked, ignoring Kate's death-stare.

"The girl? We took her into our alliance, what else?" Garth said and I could already tell where this was going and it made me shivshiver at the thought.

"Yeah and you wanna know what else? They took advantage of her and raped her in your camp, we found her the next day and was _'mentally broken'_. Alpha Team 6 is the most shameful and repulsive Alliance in Jasper. We need to take them out." Reba concluded.

I didn't want to be in this stupid contest anyway. I bet that by now, about 50 wolves have been killed in Jasper.

"I don't suppose Hutch will be willing to let us join his team so early in the morning and not to mention, letting the wolf who killed his brother join him either." I said, making Garth feel more guilt.

"Easy Snow Angel, he's had enough. No need to be mean to him now." Reba said but I wasn't done yet.

"Damn, I never knew you had this ferocious side to you Lilly." Humphrey said and I still wasn't finshed with him yet.

"Shut it Coyote! You haven't seen _'ferocious' _yet!"

* * *

_Kate: HA!_

_Humphrey/Lilly: Bruh!_

* * *

Reba sighed and grabbed Humphrey by the arm and dragged him towards a tree and pulled out her scissors and cut a bunch of Humphrey's fur. I started to laugh then Reba, with a swift swing, sliced off my bangs over my left eye.

"Play nice you two. Lilly take Humphrey's bit of hair and Humphrey, you take Lilly's share. You must get along if you're going to be on our team, got it?" Reba said after she handed us the strings of fur.

"Wow, you're good at this." Humphrey complimented her after seeing how skillfully she cut our fur without ruining the style.

"Thanks, I used to be a hairstylist before Jasper went to hell. My shop back in Western Jasper used to make a lot of money but then there was the not so well thought out plan to evacuate the county before the first super storm. I was one of the few unlucky wolves to not make it to the _'Ark' _that would transport us to another state or country." Reba said, giving us all that horrible memory of not making it to the ship.

"That was a terrible day, we were all left behind in Jasper, forced to survive on our own. Then when there were 400 of us left... Winston captured us and probably turned this into some TV show shit." Humphrey said then Reba shuddered upon hearing this.

"There are 307 of us left now." Reba stated with a depressed expression on her face. This was so difficult to take in and heavy to process that we all had our mouths hanging and had no words to say.

93 wolves had died in 3 days?! I was wrong when I said we lost 50... we lost 43 more than that.

Reba lead us to the camp and passed a few tents on the way to the three large tents. We walked into the one in the middle and we saw a grey furred wolf... dismantling his guns?

"Hutch, it's 02:30 in the morning, take a nap or something." Reba said as she sat down next to him.

"You're the one to talk..." He said rather grumpily. He had some marking across his cheeks.

"Hmph... I found these four wolves just outside the camp. They need some stuff so why not let them join?" Reba asked him. He got up and turned around to face us.

"This Alliance has no leader... not anymore so don't ask me to join if you can't handle it." Hutch said as he put aside the barrels.

"We don't care, Reba said you need members so here we-" I began.

"Go away..." Hutch cut me off. Humphrey was about to say something but Garth spoke first.

"If this is about Candu, I admit it and take full responsibility for his death..." He said which caught Hutch's attention.

"Candu? It's not about him but I still miss him non, it's about Alpha Team 6 and what they did to Janice- ." Reba cut him off by smacking him on the head with a rifle-butt.

"You said you wouldn't ever say her name!" She said then ran out the tent. Humphrey followed her.

"Ow... anyway I want to personally meet the leader-" Hutch began then Garth went ahead and made the most _'all brawn, no brains' _move I've ever seen.

"I was their leader, it was not my intention-" He began but Hutch had a dagger to his throat before he could finish.

"I've waited for this moment for two days-

* * *

_Garth: (scoffs) like it was a long time._

_Lilly: Well you did lead the team that day..._

_Garth: Oh come on! They betrayed me the same night anyway, you saw that in the second chapter!_

_Lilly: Whatever..._

* * *

"-... for two days to finally meet you! Any last words?" Hutch offered but Kate and I grabbed Hutch's hand.

"What are you two doing?!" He asked angrily, Kate pulled the knife out of his hand then let Garth do the talking.

"Anyway, as I was saying... before you put a dagger to my throat, it wasn't my intention for more than half my team to do this. In the end... I was still betrayed by my own Alliance and forced to leave along with about 6 to 7 other wolves." He explained, Hutch looked less alarmed and back to his depressed side.

"Fine... who's the leader of the team you joined?" He asked.

"Humphrey." We all said as we looked to the ground. And just as we said this... Humphrey and Reba walked back into the tent.

"Reba, you're... smiling?" Hutch asked when he noticed the smile on her face.

"It seems so. It also turns out that Humphrey is actually amazing at making girls feel better." She said making me drop my jaw.

* * *

_Kate: The look of jealousy..._

_Humphrey: ...And it's working._

_Lilly: Bully!_

_Humphrey X Lilly_

_1 - 0_

* * *

"So... Humphrey, today's your lucky day, you're the leader of Omega Lumineers." Hutch declared but that sounded menacing to me.

* * *

_Humphrey: Everything sounds menacing to you._

* * *

"Hmph." Humphrey responded. Some people would actually kill to get that position in the team.

"Humphrey, you what exactly did you say to Reba?" I asked. He gave me a devious smirk then shook his head.

"I won't tell you unless... you call me 'ladies man'." He said and I was not going to call him that twisted name.

"Gross no! I can at least stop calling you Coyote." I suggested. He stopped to think about it.

"Okay but I will only tell you half of it. After Reba left the tent, I stopped to talk to her about Janice, I can't tell you anything more about her because she made me promise her that I wouldn't. She told me more about herself and learned that she felt insecure about boys... so I made her feel special and more confident being around them." He explained.

"You never made me feel special." I pouted at him he chuckled then put his hand on my shoulder.

"That's because you're already special... don't get any ideas." Humphrey said, making me feel good and then giving me a painful feeling in my heart.

* * *

_Kate/Garth: FRIENDZONED!!!_

* * *

_Lilly: ( -_-)_

* * *

"_*Yawn*_ That almost made me feel good, I'm gonna sleep in whichever tent Kate is sleeping in. Good Night." I said before I immediately left the tent (mostly to avoid emotional collapse in front of Humphrey).

I went into the green tent on the right and entered the tent. No one was there so I just lied down and closed my eyes, letting a tear run down my muzzle.

* * *

_Lilly: Blitz, you bastard! You made me an emotional wreck!_

_Blazin' Blitz: It's all in good humor, right?_

_Lilly: Humor my ass! (leaves the room in tears)._

_Blazin' Blitz: Oops._

_Humphrey: Anyway, thanks for making me the leader for everything._

_Reba: I actually prefer you being the leader of smooth talkers._

_Lilly: (In the next room) I HEARD THAT!_

_Blazin' Blitz: Wait 'till you see the surprise when you wake up mwahahahahaha._

* * *

_Kate/Garth/Humphrey/Reba/Hutch: Weirdo._

* * *

**A/N**: _This was a serious/not serious chapter, I was typing this chapter for so long that I started typing mini cameos and snippets._

_Blazin' Blitz is friendly_

**_SO WHY ISN'T THE REST OF THE WORLD?_**

* * *

_Lilly: Liar!_


End file.
